The opposite of you and me
by sweetsyaorana182
Summary: Syaoran, un joven huerfano y con espiritu de rock, Sakura una niña caprichosa y popular. Sus vidas cambian al enterarse que li es adoptado por la familia Kinomoto. Se aman, se odian, solo el tiempo eligira su destino.. mander reviws! T.T
1. nuestro primer encuentro

Una habitación fría, obscura y tenebrosa era el refugio de un dulce niño, esta sentado a la orilla de su cama con la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida, sus pensamientos no tienen sentido, su madre, su único vivir esta apunto de fallecer, su padre los abandono desde hacia mas de 10 años, el ahora muchacho de 14 no sabe si su vida tiene sentido, el dinero que tiene no es comparable al deseo que tiene de tener una familia. Tocan a la puerta.

-joven syaoran, su madre acaba de fallecer-

Palabras fuertes para un joven de esa edad, un sentimiento de abandono lo rodea. "y… ¿ahora que será de mi?"…..

En otra parte:

-Sakura vamonos, ¿que no ves que hora es?-

-ahí voy tomoyo, ¿que no ves que apenas me puedo vestir?-

-si sakura lo se pero vas a llegar tarde a porras, eres la capitana que no se te olvide-

-si tomoyo- la niña sube los ojos.

-te ves muy linda-

-gracias- dice sakura con algo de descontento.

-¿Qué pasa sakura?-

-¡¡es que ya me canse tomoyo!- lanza el cepillo con el cual se peinaba, baja la cabeza una lagrima cae en el lavabo, están en los baños del colegio.

-pero sakura, ¿de que estas cansada? Tu vida es muy buena, vienes de gente adinerada, tu papá te quiere mucho al igual que tu hermano, eres muy popular, tienes un novio jugador del equipo de fútbol, eres bonita, carismática, popular… cualquier niña desearía una vida así, ¿¿no lo crees?

-pues no lo se, yo no soy así, finjo, soy segura ante todos, pero por dentro me desmorono, la perdida de mi madre fue muy fuerte para mi, nadie lo entiende, solo tu Tomoyo, lo entiendes por que eres mi prima, somos casi iguales. Soltó a llorar cayendo en sus rodillas.

-levántate sakura- la tomo por el brazo ayudándola,- no te dejes vencer, ya es tardísimo vamonos- se limpio las lagrimas y salieron del baño.

Pasaron varios años más, sakura había cambiado, ya no era mas la niña dulce y tierna, seguía siendo popular a costa de gente que lastimaba. No le importaba despreciar a sus mejores amigas, sakura ahora tenia 16 años y era mas cruel que nunca, sus llamados "amigos" no eran mas que gente atemorizada por ser una mas de sus crueles victimas, aquellas niña querida por todos ahora era temida. Su única fiel amiga seguía siendo tomoyo, su prima, a quien tanto quería, a ella nunca la había hecho su victima. Seguía siendo popular entre los chicos pues a su edad tenia curvas pronunciadas, vestía faldas provocativas, haciendo a cada chico voltear a su paso, todos querían algo con ella, su vida había cambiado tanto que ya ni ella sabia en lo que se había convertido. Un día en su casa estaba sentada a la mesa con su padre y su hermano:

-¿y como te fue hoy sakura?-

-Pues igual que siempre-

-sakura, tu no eras así, antes nos contabas todo, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué cambiaste?- su padre estaba muy preocupado.

-no me pasa nada- dijo en tono despectivo.

-sakura cuéntamelo-

-¡¡no te tengo que contar nada, mi vida no te incumbe, es asunto mió, si quiero te cuento sino, no, ¡entiéndelo de una vez papá!- en ese momento ya estaba parada.

-¡no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así a nuestro padre, pídele disculpas!-

-no voy a hacer lo que no quiero ¿me oíste?- volteo la vista hacia otro lado.

-te haz convertido en una….- decía Toya mientras levantaba el brazo para darle una cachetada.

-¡¡¡¡BASTA TOYA!- lo había detenido el grito de su padre.

-pero…-

-he dicho basta, les tenia una noticia y se las voy a dar, he adoptado un niño, mas bien un joven se llama syaoran li, su madre murió hace 2 años y ahora esta en un internado, llega mañana en la tarde y va a ser su hermano-

-¿¿¿Qué?- dijeron al unísono.

-¿¿por que los haz hecho?-

-esta ya no es una familia desde que su madre falleció y busco algo que nos pueda volver a unir ¿¿ok?- sakura iba a decir algo- y no quiero peros- se levanto y se fue a su habitación, sakura y Touya hicieron lo mismo al terminar de desayunar.

El día se sakura se fue muy rápido, tenia nervios de ver con quien iba a vivir, no sabia a ciencia cierta si era emoción, celos o enojos, llego a su casa y tiempo después tocaron a la puerta. Bajo a abrir y vio como del carro bajaba un joven de pelo chocolate, ojos que le penetraban el alma color marrón, tenia finta de rockero, en la mano izquierda llevaba una guitarra, tenia perforaciones en los oídos, una cicatriz cruzaba su mejilla izquierda, a pesar de esto a sakura se le hacia guapo y sexy. No era el syaoran dulce que oía en su habitación la noticia de que su madre había muerto, era un syaoran encrudecido.

Syaoran por su parte veía a sakura como una niña caprichosa,

Pensando en que una niña de sus estilo jamás lo voltearía a ver, se hizo a la idea de que aunque fuera preciosa, eso no tenia duda, no le movería el mas mínimo pelo en su cuerpo, lo mas que llego a pensar fue que serian grandes amigos.

-me llamo sakura kinomoto-

-me llamo syaoran li-

Se estrecharon las manos pero ni por sus pensamientos mas recónditos llegaron a pensar en que sus vidas darían un giro de 360º, era el inicio de una nueva vida llena de nuevos cambios…..

Si quieren saber que pasa con estos dos polos opuestos manden reviews, ¿sus vidas en verdad cambiaran, ¿serán mas que amigos, ¿habrá alguien mas?... manden reviews.

Je je bye


	2. Chapter 2: La primera cena de muchas mas

Capitulo 2: La primera cena de muchas mas.

Se separaron unos segundos, tenían la mirada fija, buscaba cada uno en los ojos del otro una esperanza de algo mas…

-Buenas tardes, soy Touya Kinomoto, tu nuevo "hermano", ¿gustas pasar?-

Syaoran no respondía.

-hey niño despierta, ¿quieres pasar?-

-¿eh?- despertó de su trance –si muchas gracias- Tomo sus maletas y entro, sakura por su parte se quedo en la puerta viendo a syaoran caminar.

Ya adentro sakura le mostró su nueva habitación a Li, la casa era muy grande así que después de varios minutos llegaron, al abrir la puerta pudo ver que su cuarto era muy amplio, color verde, su favorito, pensó en ese instante.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto sakura sentándose en la cama.

-si, es….-

-¿bonito?-

-mm….no-

-¿verde?-

-nop…-

-¿¿entonces?- pregunto sakura ya un poco sacada de quicio.

-es espacioso, para hacer fiestas y tocar con una banda de rock-

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a traer a esta casa a sucios músicos y tu bola de amigos?-

-como me lo suponía-dijo entre cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué?-

-nada- dijo syaoran mientras entraba a la habitación.

-¡claro que si! Tu ibas a decir algo ¡dilo, o sino…-

-o si no ¿Qué? Niña caprichosa-

-¿perdón?-

-lo que oíste, desde que llegue pensé que eras una muñequita de porcelana mal educada-

-no me conoces, no puedes hablar así de mi- se paro de la cama.

-tus ojos lo dicen todo, no te tengo por que mentir-

-¿¿mis ojos? ¿¿Pues tu quien te crees? ¿Harry potter?-

-no, simplemente tus ojos muestran lo que haces o sientes-

-y que mas me vas a inventar, ¿Qué las vacas vuelan?-

-esa ya es una tontería… una pregunta inteligente para alguien que piensa tan poco como tu-

-no te atrevas a insultarme-

-por favor sal de MI habitación, ¿si?-

-eres odioso- dijo mientras salía a paso veloz de la habitación.

-¡fue un gusto conocerte espero que siempre no llevemos bien, como ahora! Ja ja ja-

La semana de sakura ya no podía empeorar mas, tener un nuevo hermano, soportar a su familia, ser temida por sus amigos y sobre todas estas cosas estar junto a su novio, que apuesto que nadie imagina quien es, es un buen jugador en todas las ramas de los deportes y muy carismático con las personas.

SUENA EL CELULAR

-¿bueno?- pregunta sakura.

-hola mí a amor, hace mucho que no escuchaba tu dulce voz, mi bella flor de cerezo-

-¡¡eres tu!-

-si, siento no haberte llamado antes, las prácticas del equipo han sido muy pesadas-

-no te preocupes, me agrada que me hables-

-oye por cierto, touya me contó acerca de su nuevo hermano-

-¡ush si! Es un cualquiera, dice que soy una muñequita de porcelana mal educada, ósea ¿puedes creer eso?-

-Je je pues lo de muñequita de porcelana si te lo creo-

-bueno como sea, ¿para que me llamaste?-

-pues… hoy en la noche voy a ir a cenar a tu casa-

-¡¡¡yupi!- sakura salto- ¡¡que bueno, aquí te espero-

-ok, llego a las 8-

-muy bien, cuídate-

-igual, bye-

-bye-

Sakura colgó el celular, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos de amor cuando algo la despertó de golpe….

-¿¿con quien hablabas?- escucho en el oído.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, volteo y vio a syaoran parado muy cerca de ella.

-¡¡aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- grito haciéndose hacia tras tropezando con una mesita y tirando un jarrón.

-¡¡que torpe eres!-

-¿¿yo?-

-¿pues quien tiro el jarrón?-

-pues….yo-

-ahí esta-

-pero no lo habría tirado si un tarado no me hubiera asustado-

-así tendrás la conciencia de sucia y cochambrosa-

-¡yo no la tengo sucia!-

-bueno, lo que digas…. ¿Quién te hablo?-

-nadie que te importe, "her-ma-ni-to"- dijo sakura en tono burlón.

-pues si me importa, ahora que somos de la familia yo…-

-¿¿tu…que?-

-te tengo que cuidar-

-ja, ¿Qué, ¿soy tu perro, solo falta que me digas que si no quiero ir a dar un paseo al parque-

-pues si quieres yo…-

-¡ni hables! No empeores las cosas, que seas de la familia no quiere decir que te quiera-

-no te pregunte si me querías, eso no me importa, cuando sea mayor de edad voy a irme de esta casa y nunca voy a volver por eso, no te preocupes.-

-que bueno que lo dices, de verdad ya me estaba preocupando-

-¿me vas a decir quien te hablo?-

-no-

-¿segura?-

-si, pero si lo quieres ver va a venir esta noche a cenar, péinate y vístete BIEN ¿ok?-

-muy bien, hasta el rato- al decir esto se volteo y camino hacia su recamara.

Ya como a las 8 el timbre sonó, ya todos estaban a la mesa excepto syaoran y….

-¡¡yukito!- grito sakura al abrir la puerta, se lanzo a sus brazos, el la abrazo y se quedaron así varios minutos, sakura ya estaba mas alta así que yukito ya no tenia que agacharse tanto.

-¿Cómo estas mi amor?- dijo yukito acariciando su cabello.

-bien, ¡¡¡te extrañe mucho!-

-yo también, pero ya estamos juntos-

-si, juntos de nuevo.- sakura cerro los ojos.

-¿se van a quedar ahí? Par de tortolos- dijo una voz misteriosa.

-¡Touya! Desde que te cambiaste de escuela ya no te había visto-

-así es, ya va para 6 meses, la verdad el rompimiento con natsuki me afecto mucho-

-¿pero ya estas bien verdad, ¿ya la olvidaste?- pregunto yuki acercándose a el.

-pues la verdad no, pero no hay mal que el tiempo no cure, estaré bien, pasen ya esta papá en la mesa-

Todos pasaron, fujitaka ya sabia que yukito era el novio de sakura por eso lo atendía muy bien, ya sentados empezaron a platicar.

-y cuéntame yukito ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-pues bien señor, la escuela y el entrenamiento son pesados pero me acostumbro-

-que bueno- volteo a ver a sakura que tenia cara de desesperada- ¿Qué pasa sakura?-

-¿que no piensa bajar Li a cenar? De seguro yuki ya tiene hambre-

-no, yo estoy bien, gracias-

-sakura ve a ver que pasa-

-¿estas demente Touya?-

-ve sakura, aquí te espero-

-ok yuki-

Subió las escaleras corriendo, quería pasar el mayor tiempo con yukito, y Li que no bajaba.

TOCAN A LA PUERTA

-¿quien?- pregunta Li con mucha calma desde su interior.

-¡muévete! Ya llego yukito-

-pasa esta abierto-

Sakura abrió y se llevo al sorpresa de su vida y no por verlo bien vestido, al contrario.

-¡¡Li! ¿Y tus pantalones?-

-no los encuentro-

-tápate baboso, me vas a pervertir- sakura se quedo boquiabierta viéndolo.

-mas ya no puedo, si quieres te regalo una foto así no me desgasto de tanto que me ves-

-¿pero que dices?- no lograba apartar su vista.

-que ya dejes de verme-

-ah, si perdón- sakura se tapo los ojos.

Se escuchaba el movimiento de cajones, maletas que se abrían y cerraban, todas sin el éxito esperado. Pasaron así varios minutos mas, sakura ya estaba desesperada.

-mira ya encontré mis pantalones-

-¡a ver!- se destapo dos segundos los ojos.

-¡¡no te destapes los ojos!- se los volvió a tapar.

-pero tú dijiste que mirara, no entiendo-

-es una expresión- se subió por completo los pantalones -ahora si destápatelos-

Al voltear lo vio bien vestido la impresión que se había llevado anteriormente no la había dejado ver que Li estaba con el cabello relamido, bien vestido y muy elegante pero a la vez casual.

-vaya rockero, se ve que te esforzaste-

-si, así es fresita rosita-

-no me digas así-

-jajaja-

-¿de que te ríes?-

-de nada, vamonos-

Llegaron al comedor y saludo a yukito, ya hechas las presentaciones correspondientes empezaron a comer, la cena que había preparado su papá era exquisita, nadie se comparaba al singular sazón del señor Kinomoto.

-esta muy rica la comida señor Kinomoto-

-gracias yukito, puedes decirme fujitaka-

-Será un placer señor Kinomoto- sakura le dio un codazo a yukito.

-yukito, quedamos que le ibas a decir fujitaka-

-je je lo siento es la costumbre fujitaka-

-así me gusta- el señor se rió un poco.

-una pregunta, ¿Qué es yukito de sakura, no es que sea entrometido, soy nuevo, eso es lo que pasa, además sakura es mi hermanita menor…- pregunto Li muy propio.

-me da gusto que te preocupes por cuidar de sakura, yukito es el novio de sakura desde hace más de 2 años-

-ah ok, así que el también es parte de la familia-

-si, así es querido hermanito-

La cena transcurrió sin más anormalidades ni preguntas, LI estaba emocionado por que el siguiente día seria su primer día de clases. Sakura llego a su habitación.

TOCARON A LA PUERTA

-¿Quién?-

-soy yo, sakura-

-¡ush! ¿Qué no tienes tu propia recamara?-

-si pero mi papa me pidió que te trajera tus libros-

-este bien, pasa-

-no puedo-

-¿Y ahora que? Solo gira la perilla y empujas-

-¡no puedo!- syaoran se paro, abrió y vio a sakura parada con un bonche de libros que le alcanzaban a cubrir la cara.

-¿te vas a quedar ahí parado? ¡¡Ayúdame!-

-ah… si es cierto- tomo la mitad y los colocaron en su cama.

-¡¿todo esto están viendo!-

-sip-

-ohh, que horror- dijo tapándose los ojos.

Sakura se quedo más tiempo todavía pues le explicaba como trabajaba cada uno de sus maestros, las instalaciones, los paseos, etc. Media hora mas tarde salio del cuarto, Li ya estaba en la cama, como quien dice contando borreguitos, hacia tantos meses que no dormía en una cama decente que al poco rato ya se había perdido de sueño y….

Fin del capitulo 2

Je je espero que les haya gustado lo hice con mucho amor, ¿que pasara en el primer día de escuela de syaoran? Envíen 7 reviews y lo sabrán tchau. Un saludo a mis amigas carolina, cecilia, kate, Alexandra, ire, justary , karla y mis bfs, melanie, soledad y rosa (pks) las quiero muxo a todas.


End file.
